Conversations Between Men
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Kataang More Than Implied ... On a long night Aang and Sokka have a heart to heart about Katara and come to a sound conclusion.


_My thoughts we're drifting again and I wanted to post a short one-shot...so enjoy..._

* * *

Aang sat quietly around a campfire one long night. His mind wandered to the girl who lay sleeping just a few short feet away, Katara. She was on his mind more then frequently these days. He envisioned his future completely tied in with hers…whatever he did, he felt, she was there by his side…

"Yo, Aang you okay?" A voice shook him, Aang's eyes widened as he looked beside him to see Katara's elder brother Sokka staring at him strangely.

"Uh, yeah...hey…Sokka…?" Aang said looking far away, his voice too seemed distant.

Sokka slouched slightly, "Uh, yeah?" He frowned. He wasn't expecting Aang to want to talk.

"How do you see your sister's future?" Aang asked, trying to hide his red cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head and coughed slightly.

"Katara's future? I dunno…I don't really think about it…but, uh…I guess married to a nice _Watertribe_ guy and having tons of babies for him…" Sokka smirked and laughed evilly to himself as Aang turned to him, his gray eyes wide and hurt.

"You serious?" Aang asked, he visibly frowned and turned to Katara who moved slightly in her sleep.

"Nah, man I don't know what Katara's going do with her life…she'll do what she wants and annoy everybody till she gets it!" Sokka yawned and Katara moved strangely, like she was reacting to her brother's words…though neither of the two boys seemed to notice.

"Yeah, I know that…it's real hard it figure out…" He sighed and leaned back faintly, groaning in near defeat. "I want her forever." He told Sokka blankly, his voice straight and serious. Sokka shook his head and moved back.

"I really don't want to discuss your lovey-dovey feelings for my sister Aang…" Sokka declared to which Aang nodded in reply.

"I know and I really wasn't…I just…I want to give her everything she wants…" Aang again said blankly. These thoughts have been floating around in his head since he was twelve years old, unmoving and unchanging. He couldn't find the guts to tell Katara he wanted to marry her though he told her just about everything else…

"You're asking for a lot…" Sokka told him directly. "Katara's a girl, girls like lots of things…" He moved his hand about and Aang watched his motion. He shrugged.

"I don't care…if she wants to moon I'll try my best to give it to her…but, I don't think she wants that…" He drifted off as he looked up at the star speckled sky. "I think she wants a family…" His voice was soft as butterflies began to float about in his stomach. He smiled, enjoying the idea himself.

"A family? She's already got…" Sokka's thought ran for a minute before Aang's actual words rang clear in his mind. Sokka looked down at his lap, "Oh, you mean like kids and stuff right?" He sighed bitterly and looked to Aang who still stared down the stars. Sokka shook his head. "You gunna answer or what?"

Aang looked over to him and nodded once, "I want to marry your sister. Will you give her to me?" He asked as he sat up straight and faced Sokka head on. "I promise with all my heart to take care of her." Aang swore, the look in his eye proving the truth he was speaking.

Sokka looked down, "This isn't my job it's my Dad's…" He sighed and Aang frowned.

"Your Dad isn't here, so I'm asking you, as her older brother, to give her to me…" He gave a hopeful smile to which Sokka frowned even deeper.

"Katara can take care of herself, she probably wouldn't like you asking for my permission anyways…" He tried to change the subject but Aang was fiercely determined.

"I know, and it's her choice to accept me or not…but I still want your blessing Sokka." Aang gave one last hopeful smile before Sokka broke down and nodded.

"Yeah, whatever. Go ahead and marry her…" He ran his hand through his hair and shoved Aang in the shoulder, trying to force the goofy smile off his face.

"Thanks Sokka. This means everything to me…" Aang gave Sokka a full-toothed grin and he returned it.

"So, how many kids you want Aang?" Sokka elbowed Aang lightly in the side, joking with him but was surprised by Aang's sudden serious expression.

"Uh…maybe ten! Who knows twelve if we're lucky!" Aang concluded, smiling but completely serious.

"_**WHAT?" **_


End file.
